1. Field
The following description relates to an oven in which a cooking space in a cooking chamber is dividable into a plurality of individual cooking spaces by a partition member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an oven is an electric home appliance which includes a cooking chamber having a cooking space and a heating device providing heat to the cooking space, and cooks food using heat.
Among ovens, there is an oven provided with a partition member arranged in a cooking space to divide the cooking space and to divide the cooking space into a plurality of individual cooking spaces. Separate heating devices are provided in the respective individual cooking spaces, and the respective heating devices may be independently controlled.
Therefore, when food having a small size is cooked, a user may operate one individual cooking space instead of operating the entirety of the cooking space, thus reducing power consumption. Of course, when food having a large size requiring use of the entirety of the cooking space is cooked, the entirety of the cooking space may be operated by removing the partition member.
In such an oven in which the entirety of the cooking space or the individual cooking space having a smaller size than the entirety of the cooking space may be flexibly used, a door opening and closing the cooking space requires an improved structure so as to cover the entirety of the cooking space or the individual cooking space.